This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Understanding the mechanisms by which proteins and organelles are transported to their final destination has been fervently pursued for more than 40 years. Recently, several large protein complexes such as the exocyst and the HOPS complex have been found to play critical roles in the regulation of different stages of membrane transport. Using C. elegans as a model system, we are interested in exploring how other protein-protein interactions may influence additional components of membrane trafficking machinery. Roles for proteins identified using this approach can quickly be further explored using RNA interference, which has been shown to work exceptionally well in C. elegans